You didn't mean to
by yramnerual
Summary: A continuation of the final Owen and Amelia scene of 12x20
"You didn't mean to" Amelia insisted as she rested her chin on Owen's shoulder. As she felt his hand meet her bicep and gently squeeze her arm, she tightened her hold. Silently, she was telling Owen that Megan's disappearance was not his fault, telling her to get on that chopper was not his fault. It was an accident…

The pair didn't move from their embrace for a few minutes, their breathing slowly syncing perfectly. When the ache in her back from the awkward position became too much, Amelia pressed a soft kiss to Owen's shoulder before straightening up. She kept her hands on his shoulders for just a moment more, not ready to let him go just yet.

"Thank you Amelia" Owen smiled as he looked up at Amelia. The gentle smile she wore made his heart swell with happiness. It was an expression he hadn't seen in a long time. Taking a deep breath, he was surprised by the feeling of weightlessness he was experiencing, like the tight grasp on his heart had been released. Telling Amelia about Megan and the deep rooted guilt he felt for her getting on the helicopter, something he should have told her long ago, Owen finally felt free.

Turning in the chair to face Amelia, he instantly regretted his decision because her hands left his shoulders. The loss of that light touch pulled at his heart, his chest tightening just slightly. The regret he had been feeling every time he saw Amelia for the last month was returning, his fear of losing her before he'd even gotten her back starting to build.

"Would you…" Owen began as he ran his hand nervously over the back of his neck. Amelia had returned to packing files back into her bag, preparing to go home and be rid of this long day. "Would you want to maybe grab a bite to eat?"

Looking up from her bag, Amelia took a deep breath. Had Owen asked this morning, Amelia probably would have brushed him off making up something about babysitting the kids. After the day they'd both had and the case that would stick in their minds for a long time to come, she was in a different mindset. Owen had begun to open up to her, something she had hoped for since the night things started going downhill for them, and she saw a different man sitting in front of her. He looked tired, the lines on his forehead more prominent than usual but the faint hint of a smile behind his exhaustion held that little bit of hope.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she smiled warmly "I don't really feel like going home just yet" In all honesty, she could go for a drink after today. Only days away from hitting 100 days sober, Amelia wasn't going to let this case ruin all her hard work. She wouldn't say no to burgers and ice-cream though.

Owen quickly changed out of his scrubs, happy to hang up his coat and stethoscope for the day and met Amelia outside by their bench. So they didn't have any claim to that particular bench but over the last year or more, their meeting point was right there.

As they fell into step beside one another, the burger place they often frequented only a block away from the hospital, their hands brushed one another. That familiar need for closeness aching in her chest, Amelia took Owen's hand in hers, their fingers linking. The warmth from the small embrace radiated through the pair, a gentle smile brought to both their lips.

Owen missed this.

The way their hands came together; her delicate, slender fingers enclosed in his strong, protective ones. The way their pace matched one another, the effortless act of walking together.

Amelia missed this.

Breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the pair was the shrill sound of Amelia's pager. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she let out a deep sigh at the message lighting up the screen.

"Brandon?" Owen asked cautiously, stopping beside her on the footpath.

"Mrs. Wilkerson. Glioma patient I operated on last night" she sighed softly. The page wasn't 911 but she still needed to go and see her patient. "I'm sorry, I have to go"

"I'll walk you back"

"No, it's ok. It's only a block. I'll be ok" Amelia insisted as she let go of Owen's hand, instantly missing the connection. Retreating back toward the hospital, she hoped and prayed that Mrs. Wilkerson wouldn't keep her long. If her night wasn't spent with Owen, then a long, hot bath when she finally got home would have to suffice.

By the time Amelia got back to the hospital, Mrs. Wilkerson had already coded, her brain swelling inside her skull. The neurosurgeon scrubbed in record time and took the 45 year old woman in for a second surgery. She needed to relieve the pressure and try to preserve at least some brain function. Amelia couldn't have another bad outcome, not today.

Two hours, a series of boreholes and a silent prayer later, Amelia sent Mrs. Wilkerson up to recovery then onto the ICU. For now, it would be a waiting game. She made her way back up to the Attending's Lounge, her long hot bath a pipe dream now that she needed to keep an eye on her patient. As she walked into the Lounge, she found Owen curled up on the couch snoring softly, takeaway bags from their burger place on the table.

"Owen" Amelia called softly as she rubbed her hand across his shoulder gently. He had fallen asleep in such an awkward position, if she didn't wake him, he'd have one hell of a neck crick in the morning.

"Mia…" he groaned as he shifted on the couch. Slowly waking up, he took in his surroundings and remembered how he had gotten there.

"Good morning, sunshine" she let out a tired laugh as she sat down on the end of the couch that his feet had now vacated. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner" Owen chuckled gesturing to the bags on the table "They're probably cold and gross, by now"

"Yummy" she joked.

Owen had the best of intentions. He knew how much this day had taken out of Amelia and dinner would at least give them their time together. Picking up their usual orders, he brought them back to the hospital and waited for Amelia. He didn't anticipate how long she would be.

Slipping off her sneakers, Amelia pulled her knees to her chest as Owen picked up one of the sodas off the table and handed it to her. If the burgers were too far gone, then a bit of sugar from the soda might help. Taking a sip, Amelia savoured the taste, the sugar jolting her energy levels a little.

Owen returned to the couch, his hands pulling Amelia's sock clad feet into his lap. Working his thumbs into the arch of her petite feet, he cracked a smile as Amelia's eyes closed. She always had a thing for foot massages, it was her biggest weakness. Paying every inch of each foot a great deal of attention, Owen watched Amelia's mouth open just slightly, a blissful groan escaping her lips. Stretching out her feet once Owen had worked out all the aches and knots. It was heavenly, the relaxation a simple gesture brought to her whole body.

Twisting around on the couch, Amelia moved to lean against Owen's chest. She knew from experience that he was more comfortable than that couch. A smile spread across her face as Owen's arm came to rest across her shoulders, his thumb rubbing her arm gently.

Amelia missed this.

The way she fit so perfectly against his chest, her head able to rest in the crook of his neck. The way the small movement of his thumb radiated peace and calm through her body, the stress of the day lessening with each stroke.

Owen missed this.

The sweet scent of her peach shampoo, the way her hair tickled his chin as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. The way the warmth of her body pressed against his brought him pure happiness, a way nothing else could.

They missed this.


End file.
